


Toast and toothpaste

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is cross with Arthur but Arthur knows exactly how to get on Merlin's good side again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast and toothpaste

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't betaed.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s middle from behind and nuzzled into his neck, but Merlin flinched away. 

“Oh, come on. I said I’m sorry!”

Huffing, Merlin busied himself with watching the toaster, waiting for it to pop out a toast he didn’t feel like eating. “Yeah, you said it.”

“Okay, I’ll repeat it: I’m very sorry, Merlin.”

Merlin poured himself a tea, deliberately ignoring Arthur’s cup that sat right next to his. “You don’t mean it. You will do it again!”

Stepping close again, Arthur tried not to smile. “You’re even hot when you’re totally cross with me.” He took Merlin’s cup out of his hand to set it aside before he cornered Merlin and kissed him. 

“Still angry,” Merlin mumbled against Arthur’s lips but his hands trying to find Arthur’s skin under his t-shirt and his growing erection gave him away. 

As Arthur bent him over the kitchen table only moments later and pounded into him, Merlin had almost forgotten what he had been angry about. 

“I…promise…to…never…leave…the…toothpaste…open…again,” Arthur grunted.

Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle when just at that moment, the toaster spat out the bread with a loud ‘ping’.


End file.
